Ciemność - Brak kolorów
by euphoria814
Summary: część pierwsza serii Barw, kanoniczna jak do tej pory


**autor: euphoria**  
 **Seria: Barw**  
 **tytuł: Ciemność - Brak kolorów**  
 **ostrzeżenia: dużo o ciemności, raczej angst**

 **betowała cudna Zil, której dziękujemy z całego serca :***

 **dedykowany Wenowi Tar, żeby szybko powrócił :)**

* * *

Ciemność otaczała go ze wszystkich stron, atakując pobudzoną wyobraźnię. Wyłaniające się z mroku kształty, nabierały coraz realniejszych kształtów. Nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się, czy być przerażonym. Nigdy dotąd się to nie działo. Zazwyczaj siedział zamknięty w małej komórce pod schodami i liczył monotonnie od jednego do dziesięciu, aż do skutku powtarzając cykl. W końcu zasypiał w tym samym mroku, . bez Bez kolorów, . kształtówKształtów, . dźwiękówDźwięków. Światło było dla niego pojęciem czysto abstrakcyjnym i w zasadzie pojmowanym jako przerwa w ciemności.

Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak ma przystosować się do sytuacji, która diametralnie zmieniła jego spojrzenie na świat. Dotąd pewien był, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym wypadku, a życie dzieli się na mrok i jasność. Z czego ten pierwszy grał zawsze pierwsze skrzypce, dając mu wytchnienie, gdy wuj i ciotka nie mieli ochoty go oglądać.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy pewnego dnia dostał tajemniczy list i całego jego życie obróciło się do góry nogami, nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Jedenastoletni umysł dziecka został wyciągnięty na światło dzienne, a przestrzeń w przerażająco nagły sposób powiększyła się do nieskończoności, dając tysiące możliwości, których nie umiał wykorzystać.

Ta czarna noc:  
Ciemność jedynie  
W ciemności legła głębinie1

Hogwart oczarował go tysiącem barw. Wszystko było tak żywe, tak ruchliwe, tak niespodziewane, że początkowo zagubił się w tłumie podobnych jemu dzieci, które dopiero zaczynały szkołę. Szyta na miarę szata, nieprzyjemnie opinała go – nie przyzwyczaił się do ubrań w swoim rozmiarze, więc niemal ciągle ją poprawiał nerwowym ruchem. Szybko jednak zapomniał o niewygodzie, gdy kolejne duchy przedstawiały się grupie przestraszonych uczniów. Coś takiego widział pierwszy raz. Półprzezroczyste ciała wydawały się zbudowane z jakiejś niematerialnej struktury, która jednocześnie przepuszczała światło, ale zniekształcała je odrobinę, jakby chciała zaznaczyć, że coś jednak w tym miejscu się znajduje. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo został pchnięty przez tłumek kilka metrów dalej i tym razem przystanął przy jednym z poruszających się obrazów.  
Gdyby nie rama, gdyby nie to, że Hagrid uprzedził o magii zamku – pomyślałby, że to telewizor. Taki sam jaki stoi w salonie ciotki Petunii, tylko bez stojącej na nim paprotki stojącej na nim i pilota. Starodawnie ubrany mężczyzna puścił mu oczko, kłaniając się lekko, więc szybko odpowiedział na powitanie, wyśmiany przez kilku stojących obok chłopców.

Jak zdefiniować ciemność? Dotąd nie wiedział. Mrok był wszystkim, co go otaczało. Wypełniał puste przestrzenie, ale nigdy go nie dusił. Był raczej odwiecznym przyjacielem. Jednym z tych małych dzieci przyjaciół rodziców, które widujesz na co dzień i nie wiesz, czy na pewno jesteście w dobrej komitywie, ale i tak nie masz wyboru. Wiesz, że wstaniesz następnego dnia, a oni będą tam z powrotem, z uśmiechem witając cię jak dobrego znajomego. Nie masz wpływu na ich wizyty, nie zależą od ciebie, więc po prostu poddajesz się woli kogoś, kto od ciebie stoi wyżej. Kto ma nad tobą władzę.  
Więc Harry nie wiedział, i to bardzo długo, czy ciemność jest jego przyjacielem. Jednak możliwość wyboru już dawno został mu odebrana.

Wielka Sala zabłyszczała tysiącem świec i wtedy odkrył, że jasność jest czymś więcej niż słońcem rażącym w oczy. Wszyscy śmiali się wokół i rzucali mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale poznana w pociągu Hermiona wyjaśniła mu wszystko. Uzupełniła tylko to, co powiedział wcześniej Hagrid, więc nie był w wielkim szoku, gdy tysiące dłoni wyciągnęło się w jego kierunku w geście powitania. Odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem, niepewny co powinien dokładnie zrobić. Nikt nigdy nie witał się z nim. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył zauważał jego obecności.  
Już o to zadbano.

Harry po raz pierwszy w swoim jedenastoletnim życiu pomyślał, że ciemność może nie być do końca dobra. Spokój, który w niej mieszkał, wypełniony był bardziej przez nieświadomość i nieznajomość, niż wybór. Ciasne pomieszczenie nie dawało mu przestrzeni, której potrzebował do rozprostowania kości. Zwinięty w kłębek próbował nie dać opanować się panice, że demony ukryte w tej bezprzestrzeni w końcu go dopadną. Przypełzną i zaatakują go, gdy tylko na chwilę się rozproszy. Ściskał coraz mocniej trzonek od szczotki do kurzu, który przyjemnie przypominał mu różdżkę, ale bez pulsowania magii pod skórą czuł się bezbronny.  
Po raz pierwszy w swoim jedenastoletnim życiu Harry Potter poczuł się oszukany. Dumbledore ofiarował mu kolory, magię, świat, a potem zabrał to w jednej chwili, zmuszając go pustej egzystencji w komórce pod schodami.

A mrok się rozpościera dalą  
I coraz szerzej idzie, szerzej,  
I coraz cięższy, gęstszy leży2

Harry następnego dnia dowiedział się, że w Hogwarcie też mieszka mrok. Miał tłuste włosy, niebezpiecznie niski głos i czarne jak smoła szaty. Początkowo zawiesił się w nim, odnajdując coś kojąco znajomego, ale kilka minut potem okazało się, że ciemność go nienawidzi. Profesor Snape patrzył na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, uświadamiając mu różnice pomiędzy dobrem i złem, mrokiem i jasnością. To było, jak sięgnięcie po zakazany owoc z Drzewa Poznania. Świadomość uderzyła w niego z pełną prędkością, odbierając dech. Pochłaniając ostatnie cząstki dziecięcej naiwności, która pozwalała mu sądzić, że w ciemności może czuć się bezpiecznie.

W ciemności schodzi moja dusza,  
W ciemności toń bezdenną,  
Pól elizejskich już nie widzi,  
Zawisła nad Gehenną.3

Przerwa świąteczna okazała się najwspanialszym okresem w jego życiu. Choinka w Norze i przyjaciele, którzy przy nim byli, rozpromienili dzień Bożego Narodzenia tak bardzo, że niemal zapomniał o mroku. On jednak nie zapomniał o nim. Nie pamiętał dokładnie po co zszedł do kuchni w Norze, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku słysząc swoje imię.  
\- — On go nienawidzi – — powiedziała dobitnie pani Weasley.  
\- — Molly, James nigdy nie był zbyt miły dla Severusa, a Harry jest do niego tak podobny – — urwał stwierdził pan Weasley. – — Nie dziw się, że powróciła nieprzyjemne wspomnienia…  
\- — W Harrym widzę tylko podobieństwo do Lilly. – — Kobieta bardzo powoli cedziła słowa. – — Pamiętasz, co nam wyznała przed śmiercią? – — spytała retorycznie męża. – — Nie była pewna, czy James jest ojcem Harry'ego i ja też nie jestem tego pewna. Sądzę, że Severus doskonale to wie, ale odpycha chłopaka. Arturze… - — umilkła.  
\- — Nie, Molly. Skończ już. Severus nie może być… - — urwał, gdy podłoga pod Harrym zaskrzypiała niebezpiecznie.  
Kilka chwil później, zagrzebany w pościeli, ukrył się w mroku, gryząc nerwowo skórę na dłoni.

Pamiętał jaki był wściekły, gdy wiadomości dotarły do niego. Jak bardzo trząsł się ze złości. Jak bardzo nie chciał, żeby to była prawda. To wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby mężczyzna, który pokazał mu czym jest ból, upokorzenie i złość, był jego ojcem.  
Teraz jednak, gdy ciemność ponownie otoczyła go ciasnym kokonem, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie byłoby takie złe. Przecież gorzej już być nie mogło, stwierdził, poddając się demonom.

_  
1Jan Kasprowicz, Nad przepaściami  
2Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer, Na Anioł Pański  
3 Jan Kasprowicz, W ciemności schodzi moja dusza


End file.
